


Modulation/转调

by Frigiditaet



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: About Music, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Ludo is a Tenor, M/M, Morse is Ludo's Fan, Morse is obsessed by Ludo's voice, Season/Series 07
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigiditaet/pseuds/Frigiditaet
Summary: Ludo很快带着自己的起泡酒和重新装满的啤酒杯回来，把Morse的那一份放在他面前。“谢谢。”Morse不好意思地用右手把玻璃杯柄转向自己，并没有急着喝，“我欠你一轮了。”“音乐、艺术、讨好美人，我生命里的三大爱好。”Ludo毫不避讳，一板一眼而声情并茂地数给望向他的蓝眼睛警察。S07E01开始的AU，巡演中的男高音Ludo x 歌迷&声控Morse，从第一次见面到打炮。8.6k的剧情+1.6k的车。
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Ludo Talenti
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Modulation/移调](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249284) by [Frigiditaet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigiditaet/pseuds/Frigiditaet)



> 我又来了！  
> 想看两人搞好关系…摩没几个朋友，朋友里也没几个听古典乐的，好不容易来了个卢！当然要惺惺相惜！上床！所以就搞了这样一篇！（）试图讨论一下音乐的角色和作用，缓和了下周四爸爸和摩的关系。  
> 灵感是之前有去一场不是那么正式的音乐会，有个黑发蓄胡小哥去唱了美丽的磨坊女的第一首！！所以嘿嘿  
> 停课了所以放飞自我（（  
> 祝食用愉快（  
> 以及我的Word显示全文10.2k…怎么ao3显示总共8k+…也许是标点没有算吧。（暴露了水分（（

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次见面。追星摩很兴奋，卢也很兴奋（（

1.  
Morse走出警局时正是中午。他刚刚和Thursday杠了几句，心里还在翻涌着烦躁，手指捏在一起。天气倒还不错，虽然新年刚过不久，太阳已经把人晒得暖洋洋的了，湿润的绿意在草地树梢蔓延开来。微风里不再有寒意，裹挟着河水的新鲜气息一阵阵吹来。Morse掂量着手里的车钥匙，正打算去Molly Andrews的家里问问。

“呃，不好意思，可以占用你一点时间吗？”旁边一个声音打断了他的思绪。Morse抬眼一瞥，看到路边一个穿着米色风衣和浅色花衬衫的男人正站在阳光下朝他咧嘴笑。他眨眨眼，向那个人走过去。

“我想问问附近有没有什么比较好的餐馆——我昨天才到牛津，今天有空出来转转…”问路的人抚着自己的衬衫解释道，却发现对面被问话的那个人突然陷入了不知所措。

“抱歉，Mr Talenti？呃，Ludo Talenti？”Morse怔怔地看着他，脸上除了一时的茫然还有几乎克制不住的怀疑和激动。

“是的，是我。”Ludo好奇地看着对方一把捋过头发后又摸着后颈。他伸出手比划一下，“我从不知道我是个名人…你还好吗？”

“没事，”Morse深吸一口气，重新直视Ludo的眼睛，“我…我真的很喜欢你63年那一版的《冬之旅》[1]，真的很，完美。”他露出一个羞涩的笑容，“天啊，我该怎么形容：你的音色、状态、理解…”

[注1]《冬之旅》：舒伯特的声乐套曲，全长约1h15min。

“谢谢，你过誉了。”Ludo大笑着低下头，Morse还在继续：“…对强弱缓急的控制，像是最后一个音，比起其他听上去太突兀的版本，你听上去更从容不迫，也，我简直不知道从何说起…”

“哦，”Morse猛然打住，讪讪地摸了摸鼻尖，“对不起，我太无礼了。”

“不不，你让我觉得整个牛津都在欢迎我，”Ludo弯着嘴角摇摇头，“说起来，我正打算找个地方解决午饭，不如我们一起吃一顿？”他诚恳地耸耸肩，毫不意外地看到那个同龄人受宠若惊地握住了自己的手腕。

Morse在瞬间的惊喜后痛苦地闭上眼睛呻吟一声：“其实，Mr Talenti，我是个…警察，现在还没下班，而我正要出外勤…”

“警察？”歌手出乎意料，上前去同情地拍拍他的肩，然后摊开手，毫无负罪感地继续诱惑他：“但是现在是午饭时间不是吗？你首先是个人，填饱肚子、顺便聊两句，我觉得对工作有很大帮助。”

十分钟之后他们已经坐在餐馆里点菜了。Morse心虚地随便点了一份主食加啤酒，假装是一个饮食规律的正常人，忐忑地感受到背叛自己的胃的罪恶感。他其实不饿，或者说习惯了这种空虚，但是坐在桌子另一头的人显得兴致盎然。

Ludo指着酒水单，帮他们要了一瓶红酒。

“这顿我请，”他的声音里充满了愉悦，“不要客气了，这是我的荣幸——在牛津的第一天，向路过的第一位绅士问路，”他挑挑眉，Morse难为情地笑了下，避开Ludo的目光，“就得到了令我承受不住的赞赏。感谢你的垂爱。”

“…这句话我好像说太多遍了，但是我真的很喜欢你的演绎。”Morse一边再次声明一边接过端来的啤酒，迫不及待地把脸埋进去喝了一大口，Ludo看到他的喉结明显地耸动一下，然后他又继续道，“每一首、每一段对应的情绪，你都表现得那么精确、丰富，既不显得矫揉造作，又正是要表现的那种悲伤或者喜悦…”

“还有你的音准，”Morse放下杯子，发出一阵模糊的喉音，“太完美无缺了，让人难以想象你是怎么做到的。我在合唱团受够了那些自以为是的人，他们永远听不出来他们走调了。”Ludo附和着“啊”一声，Morse一口气把他的话说完：“要不是我一回屋就把你的冬之旅放上唱片机，否则我不会有再出门的勇气。”

他们坐在靠窗的位置，正午金灿灿的阳光穿过玻璃和上面的贴纸，高脚杯里盛着鲜艳欲滴的液体红宝石。路过的行人都不疾不徐，餐厅门口的盆栽里还是郁郁葱葱，枝头摇曳着嫩绿和蜡的反光。Ludo眯起眼睛打量他的忠实听众：Morse本来看上去有些焦虑和紧张，但是当他完全沉浸在另一个世界里时，热爱和奉献又把他所有的棱角软化了。

“我下个星期一在牛津有一场演出，《美丽的磨坊女》[2]，我想你也许已经知道了。”Ludo摇晃着酒杯提议道。

[注2]《磨坊女》：舒伯特的声乐套曲，全长约1h5min。

“嗯哼，我知道。”

“你来吗？”

Morse沮丧地叹口气，努力维持镇定：“我很想。不过票卖完了。”

Ludo听上去有些惊讶：“卖完了？哦，我没想到。”

“…其实是，我付得起的票卖完了。”Morse尴尬地承认，得到对方的一阵大笑。

“哦，既然你都这么开口了…”没等Ludo说完，Morse就知道他的下半句要是什么。“别，”他连忙窘迫地截住对方的话，“本来就是我…”他吞下“没钱”两个字，“这是你应得的收入——而且我们才认识一个小时！”他垂眼摇摇头，“没事，真的。”

“你认识我已经至少，我猜，三年了？”Ludo微笑地抓住另一个点。

Morse犹豫着纠正道：“六年了。”

“而我们，虽然才见面一个小时，但是我感觉像认识你很久了。你像我一个老同学，Morse，你是在英国上的学吗？没有出国？”Ludo侧着头看到警察无奈地点点头，然而他丝毫不减调戏对方的存心：“我们俩有缘，我想。你能理解我，这是最重要的。很多人虽然买了最贵的票、坐在别人羡慕的位置、享受着最好的音效，但是他们不懂。

“虽说音乐是平等的，但是只有演奏给属于它的人才是值得的，否则就是对牛弹琴。我前年去法国，居然有人在我旁边听着德沃夏克的大提琴协奏曲睡着了…我们当时在第五排，Jacqueline du Pré和她1712年的斯特拉迪瓦里琴离我们不过二十米。我不知道如何才能在那种情况下睡着：你的胸腔和灵魂在跟着她和她的琴震颤，整个管弦乐团在台上轰鸣，你没有办法不被Du Pré感染。在这种情况下睡过去，绝对是亵神行为，我得说[3]。”

[注3]Du Pré：除了地点和睡觉的人属杜撰，其他都是真的。

“我还没听过她的现场…”Morse沮丧地垂下头，左手紧紧地揪着他的头发。Ludo很难不注意到对面英国人蓬松卷曲的浅发，它们在光线下看上去像撒了糖霜的脆皮甜点。

“她可是个英国人。”Ludo取笑他，“你怎么着这辈子也得听一次。”

“你知道的，工作。”工薪阶级又猛灌一口啤酒，“总是走不开。除了工资，还有数不清的案子。也不能放着不管。抓住了这一个犯人，永远会有下一个[4]。”

歌手毫不在意地努嘴：“生老病死，富贵贫贱——要我说，都是命运决定的。人生苦短，过好眼前的一刻，这是我的建议。”

[注4]对话：有套用原台词。后同。

Morse没有反驳他。

“所以，”Ludo靠回椅背，重新拉回话题，“我坚持邀请你来我的演唱会。请一位会欣赏的内行可比一个只为去前厅炫耀的门外汉值多了。我想你也不希望把我一个人留在那些词不达意的溜须拍马之中。”

Morse感谢他的慷慨，张了张嘴不知如何拒绝，于是他找了个别的理由：“呃，我很久没有听《磨坊女》了。我其实比较习惯在音乐会之前先听熟曲目的，”他抿了一口葡萄酒，“否则我会…卡在每一个音上，把整场演出浪费掉。”

“还有一个星期。你可以今晚就重听一遍。”黑发的演唱家故作轻松地挑眉，镶着翡翠边的琥珀眸子却紧盯着警察。

Morse无奈地咬了下唇：“我的公寓之前被盗了…我曾经有过一张《磨坊女》的，还有Rosalind Calloway的54年版蝴蝶夫人，上面甚至有她的亲笔签名。”他望着桌上银色的叉尖，“都丢了。”

Ludo同情地叹口气，“真遗憾。那是张经典。”

Morse埋下头，“她…杀了另一个女孩。因为她的丈夫。”他停了停，才继续道：“我找出的她。但是她自杀了。”

“哦。”Ludo吃了一惊，“天啊，这太…可怕了。我还不知道这件事”。

陪他吃饭的警官看上去有些忧郁，似乎难得一鼓作气将这个故事讲了出来，蓝眼睛迷茫地望向别处，好在倾倒之后他看上去解脱了一点。Ludo怀疑他从来没和其他人讲过他对Calloway的热爱、耿耿于怀和自责。餐桌上寂静了一小会儿，刀叉碗碟的碰撞和轻声细语从别桌传过来填满了空隙。

“你可以从我这拿一张。”Ludo忽然再次开口，“《磨坊女》，我是说。本来签售就要卖的。”

Morse惊醒抬头，随即意识过来。“好吧，谢谢，我会付钱的。”他重新笑起来。

Ludo满意他的答复，又继续追问：“那我该怎么给你？”

Morse自觉刚才的失礼，连忙道：“我可以去你的酒店。”

“要不这样吧，”慷慨的演唱家又提出另一个意见，“你下班之后，我们俩再去外面喝几杯，如何？”

警官有些哭笑不得：“Mr Talenti…”

“Ludo，拜托，”黑发的人摸着胡子打断他，声音里带着委屈，“我会很受伤的。”

“…Ludo，”Morse马上改口，显得有些无所适从，“不用这么麻烦的。我跑一趟就好了，你还要练习呢。”

对面的人依旧笑吟吟地看着他，安抚道：“我还有一个星期呐。别担心，我会练的。那就这么说定了。”他一口敲定，不给Morse留余地，然后语气轻快了起来，“这次巡演终于有个可以让我休息一下的空当了。别想把我整天关在琴房里。”

警察终于放弃推脱，自暴自弃地轻松起来：“好吧，”他一口喝完最后的红酒，然后带着止不住的微笑站起身，扣上纽扣，“那么晚点见。”

演唱家跟着他起身，用他最喜欢的声音彬彬有礼地回答：“晚点见。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当天的第二次约会！！（（明明就是约会

2.  
“这就走了？不加班？”Thursday有些讶异地看着他。

Morse把桌上摊开的资料码整齐，“嗯。约了个朋友。”

“哦，去吧。但是别忘了工作，”老探长砸吧着烟斗，“这阵子有够忙的。”

下级自知理亏，没有回嘴，只点了点头，抖开外套穿上。

“有约会吗？”Strange插话进来取笑他，“什么样的姑娘能让你这么上心？”

“不是约会！”他气急败坏地反驳，无视同僚的揶揄，匆匆走出警局。

Ludo正靠在门口，看起来甚至比中午那会还精神不少。头发重新一丝不苟地梳过，领子压正，耐心地打量着下班的路人。Morse几步走过去，道歉让对方久等了。音乐家满不在乎地挥挥手，递来一个扁扁的纸袋。

“喏，给你的。”他狡黠地给警察递个眼色，“还没签名，你得保证来周一的那一场，亲自告诉我你想让我写什么。”

“我会来的。”Morse小心地接过，抽出来看了一眼封面，又感激地塞回去。他示意往酒吧的方向走，优雅的歌手还在补充：“…或者你也可以来下周六伦敦的那一场——不过是《诗人之恋》和《天鹅之歌》[5][6]，下下周在巴黎，然后是里昂…”

[注5]《诗人之恋》：舒曼的声乐套曲，全长约30min。  
[注6]《天鹅之歌》：舒伯特的声乐套曲，全长约60min。

“会很累吗？”

“噢，其实也还好，你会习惯的。”

他们俩坐在高脚凳上，凑在一张小桌边。Morse直接叫了杯啤酒，Ludo先要了一点吃的。正是饭点，酒吧里熙熙攘攘，空气里弥漫着油香和糖浆甜腻的味道。歌手用故作严谨的目光打量着服务生递过来的炸鸡。

“怎么了？”Morse边问着边又张望了一下，不太耐烦地等着他的酒。

“没什么。”叉子戳进酥皮里，发出清脆的声音，“其实我该少吃这种东西的，所以基本没吃过。但是，嗯，偶尔一次嘛。”Ludo尝了一口，认可地点点头，“还不错，你要不要来一块？”

“哦，不用，”Morse后知后觉地发现自己的疏忽，“抱歉，我忘了。你没关系吗？”

对方像挥舞指挥棒那样小小晃了一下手中的金属，“没事。我本来想请你去我们酒店的餐馆的，但是怕你…”他看到警察红着耳尖别过头去，忍俊不禁地改口，“…怕你把我吃破产。以及你真的不吃一点吗？我觉得我像在虐待你，如果再任凭你这么空腹喝酒的话。”

英国人悻悻地做了个投降的姿势，顺从地接过他递过去的餐具喂了自己一小口。

“肉挺嫩的。”艺术家继续点评，惬意地舒了口气，“像帕格尼尼第五随想曲。”

Morse：“……”

他们闲聊这会儿啤酒上来了。五分钟后他这一杯已经见底，正打算去吧台续杯，Ludo却先从椅子上下来，示意他把杯子递过去。他坐立不安地把杯子推过去。

Ludo很快带着自己的起泡酒和重新装满的啤酒杯回来，把Morse的那一份放在他面前。

“谢谢。”Morse不好意思地用右手把玻璃杯柄转向自己，并没有急着喝，“我欠你一轮了。”

“音乐、艺术、讨好美人，我生命里的三大爱好。”Ludo毫不避讳，一板一眼而声情并茂地数给望向他的蓝眼睛警察。

对方霎时红了脸。

“哦，我，”Morse噎住，吐不出话，胡乱地移开视线，“呃…我以为，我，没那么…”

“没那么什么？”对面的魔鬼笑嘻嘻地喝着香槟逼问他。

“…算了！”歌迷忿忿地回嘴，抓狂地抱怨道：“你怎么用这个声音说出这种话？你知不知道你在我心目中的形象——你，我的天，你用这个声音，我以后听你的唱片…”

“啊哈，我找到你的弱点了。”被间接恭维的男高音得意地敲敲桌子，宣告自己的胜利，“我要马上毫不留情地将它加以利用，牟取私利。”他向前俯下身，危险地眯着难堪而躲开的Morse，“你真的很爱我的声音，是不是？”

“…嗯哼。”Morse终于重新坐好，为了掩饰尴尬喝了两口酒，结果差点被呛到。

Ludo依旧趾高气昂，“那我可以用这个声音支使你干任何事吗？”他欢快地扣弹了下杯子，玻璃清脆地叮一声响，“第一个愿望！我想知道你的前名。”

Morse扶额，摇摇头，不过还是指指那个杯子，“好吧。正巧，那是我的首字母。别的我不想说了[7]。”

[注7]首字母：摩有绝对音感。玻璃杯发出E6的声音。

“E！我亲爱的E. Morse！我真是吹笛人。”歌手孩子气地欢呼，“既然你不想说那我也不逼你了——”他压低声音，依旧眉眼带笑，“下一个，可以赏我一个吻嘛。”

英国人僵住，脸上表情虽然不变，眼神里倒多了一份警惕，但是过一会又松懈下来。他无声地把Ludo的笛形杯不紧不慢地拖到自己面前，掂起，看着澄黄透亮的酒水在里面舒展，小粒气泡缘着杯沿上浮，在水面炸开。

他凑上去，仰头轻轻抿了一口，然后把杯子放回到Ludo面前，默默看着他。

他没有注意到自己询问的目光里不易察觉的一丝恳请与迫切。

而那双明亮的黄绿眼睛在它的主人转过杯壁时坦诚地回望。Ludo不带犹豫地对上那个位置喝了两口，转头冲对面的人露齿笑。

“多么美好的夜晚。”狡猾的狐狸心满意足，“虽然这一天还没完全过去，但是我现在就要狠狠地赞美这一天，不管等会儿还发生什么。”

Morse轻笑两下，又躲进面前的啤酒杯里。

“最后一个愿望：”Ludo放下杯子，小小地伸了个懒腰，“我想…”

“别了。”Morse抽口气，抬手。

“我还没说完，”音乐家竖起一根手指摇摇，“我想问你明天晚上还有没有空。”他兴致勃勃地望着警察，“我好久没遇到像你这样的同伴了。再给我个机会？”

“啊，”Morse扬着眉毛眨眼，“我…我不知道，最近挺忙的。”

Ludo察觉到对方真情实感的纠结，打算给他一个台阶下：“实在不行的话，周末也可以…”

“明天其实…我可以的。我试一试。”Morse居然罕见地答应，“我加紧赶一赶。周末你还是别喝酒了。”

“你太体贴了。”歌手喜出望外，夸张而含情脉脉地看着他，但是声音里充满了高兴，“我觉得我的人生圆满了。以及明天别把唱片带着找我签名。”他朝纸袋的方向努努嘴，唱片被Morse仔细地靠在里侧的墙上，“你星期一保证得来。”

“我保证。”蓝眼睛里笑意盎然。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludo的演出，给摩留了个好位置。

3.  
这个星期剩下的几天里，Morse带着他的客人去了几家不同的酒吧。没时间带你好好参观一下牛津，他道歉。对方解释他在白天的时候有常出去转转。他的钢伴可以把自己关在琴房里一天从头练到尾，但是一个声乐家不可以。人声的不稳定因素太多了，演唱家知道自己的极限在哪，也知道正式表演前需要多少练习。

练习的时候他可以心无旁骛，然而一停下来，Ludo就意识到自己在空余时间里最期待的还是这个刚认识的有缘人的陪伴。经纪人没有察觉到他的不对劲，只是提醒他路上注意安全、记得保暖。一出门，他就想起蓝眼睛的英国人。

“牛津。”那个声音在他脑海里说。

有趣的人不多，而其中和你聊得来、看得对眼的人更少。一个出名的音乐家，比起原先的国籍更像个世界人：不仅是和全世界的同行合作、和全世界的观众交流，也会偶尔失去脚踏实地的感觉。巡演的时候只有经纪人一同出行，其余在家时间就是找几个老朋友。音乐的确能填补那个空缺，但是当另一个活的、温热的、会笑着回应的人出现，他才真正了解到食髓知味。

演出那天，他在开口的前一刻在黑暗里找到了那个熟悉的身影，然后安心地和钢伴对视。

拿到唱片的那天晚上，Morse到家就把打开了唱片机。优美的男高音和钢琴声从喇叭里流淌出来，肆意倾洒在他空旷的房间里。他不住停下了手中铲墙纸的活，拿起歌词本，把自己塞进沙发里。不同于他以前的那个版本，钢琴略喑哑一些，而Ludo的音色更柔和一点，但是毫不显得轻浮。他惊叹于那些不熟悉的差别，尽管陌生，却不让他反感。他坚持把整部套曲听完，直到小溪的摇篮曲送来阵阵倦意。

跌入睡梦的前一刻，他似乎还能在现实与幻想的间隙中瞄见那春潭般的眼睛。

音乐捋顺了他的毛。他在Thursday面前收敛了嚣张的气焰，乖乖接受了Strange的好意劝告。他某一天在紧张中测试自己对职业和工作的忠心——还在。他庆幸自己不是因为厌倦了和尸体与谎言打交道而无所谓，只是心态平和了，似乎曾经熄灭的灯火正在冰冷的黑夜里死灰复燃，或多或少融化了一点那些坚冰。

星期一晚上他按时下了班。Thursday欣慰地拍拍他的肩，感叹他终于有正常的时刻，而他只能辩解：“不是约会，是音乐会。”

他尽力洗掉一天的疲惫，换上西装和领结，在演出厅外面等候。当他一个人靠着窗喝香槟的时候，一个服务生犹豫地走上前来。

“Mr Morse？Mr Talenti给您的。”服务生试探地问，递过来一张黄纸票。他点点头，道谢接过。

第三排正中间的位置。

他忍不住瞟了一眼售价，然后在加速的心跳中再次掂量手中这份天大的便宜和厚礼。

Ludo太适合穿黑色西装了。他在黑暗中紧盯着演唱家和另外两人一起上台。演唱家神采奕奕，看上去游刃有余，在观众鼓掌的时候露出从容不迫的笑容。Morse敏锐地捕捉到他开口前的那一瞥。

他今天状态很好。警察模糊地想。

整个演出过程中，他一刻也没有走神——直到最后一个和弦落下，他才感受到精疲力竭。现场的魅力是录音永远不会拥有的：你可以对着照片里的永不凋谢的玫瑰花欣赏千千万万遍，但是亲眼看着沾着晨露的花苞层层舒展绽放，那依旧美得让人心悸。欣赏者与美的创造者在乐声响起的那一刻开始建立起千丝万缕的关系，随着时间的流逝不断地升华、剥落、发生质的变化，直至表演告一段落，过去的虹光飘离当下，台上台下皆如脱胎换骨、伐毛洗髓。

Ludo也流露出了一点疲惫，但是在谢了三次幕后他还是加演了一首《纺车边的格雷琴》[8]。

[注8]《格雷琴》：舒伯特的艺术歌曲，约3-4min，词出自《浮士德》。

几乎没有人听过男声演唱过这首曲子。Ludo降了一个整八度，魅力却丝毫不减，依旧唱得如泣如诉。钢琴声骨碌碌地转动，配合着他纺出长长的无形丝线和乐句。涓涓细流逐渐变得澎湃，歌手节节攀上最高的那个A。被抛弃的格雷琴孤独地向着观众吐露让她痛苦万分的爱情，让这朵洁白的雏菊花粉碎凋零的爱情。即便如此，美好的幻想与往日的回忆依旧顽强地从悲伤的缝隙中长出芽来，这让她更加奋不顾身——直到九章后在地牢里摔得粉碎。

“我的宁静已离我而去，我的心，多么沉重…”

纺车缓缓停止转动，最后一个四六和弦凝结在空中盘亘不去，似乎那个向往爱情的年轻人还在世界上不知名的角落眺望窗外。钢琴协奏移开琴键上的手，观众报以热烈的掌声。

Morse用力鼓掌。后排传来几声“Bravo！”。

台上的音乐家们擦掉脸上的汗，又谢了两次幕，最后消失在舞台后面。

观众席终于闹哄哄地起身离去，Morse还坐在椅子上没有动，愣愣地对着钢琴发呆。

“Mr Morse？”刚才那个服务生又出现了，Morse询问着抬头。

“Mr Talenti请你去后台坐坐。”

“哦，好的。”他小心地拎起随身的唱片，跟在服务生后面避开热情的人群，绕到后面的休息室。服务生替他敲开了Ludo的门。

“哦！你来了！”Ludo笑着开门，把他迎进来，然后变戏法一样把刚才在台上得到的那束捧花掏出来：“借花献佛。”他抬眼盈盈地看着下班的警察，后者不知所措地接过。

“谢谢…？”Morse摆弄了一下手里的红掌和洋桔梗，另一只手递过装着唱片的袋子，“还要拜托你了。”

“想好了要我写什么？”Ludo把唱片拿出来，从放在桌上的杂物里翻找出一支记号笔，“我以为你会在签售的时候来，没想到竟然是想要更高级的待遇。”他一边取笑Morse一边拔出笔。

Morse还抱着花，一脸无辜地看着他：“你想写什么都可以。是你的唱片。”

音乐家埋头在上面写写画画：“写‘炸鱼薯条’‘混蛋’或者全涂黑可以吗？”

“…别。”听众被逗笑了，“以及，差点忘了：你现场好稳。真的、真的很好。”他克制不住自己的赞美之词，“我简直忍不住要惊叫！对强弱的掌控和音色的细微变化，啊…”他卡住，磕碰了一下，“有力又平稳，渐变简直浑然天成…”

签名的人连忙笑着止住他，“停停停，好了，”他盖上记号笔，直起身斜着眼看着激动的歌迷，“不如赏我个别的奖励吧。”

Morse示意他直说。

“你凯旋的英雄想向你索取一个吻。”

他没有信口开河。Ludo坦然而笃定，绝不后悔说出的每一句话。

警察轻咳一声，似乎正从劲头上下来，变得冷静了一点。

十秒的对视后，Morse还是小心翼翼地慢慢凑上去，把嘴唇浅浅压在对方的侧脸。对方的胡子挠的他有些痒。

然而Ludo顺势一把搂过他，转头对上英国人的正脸吻下去。

他感觉臂弯里的身体僵住了，但是没有推开他。艺术家把这当作Morse的默认，几下撬开了对方的两排牙齿，舔弄了一下上颚。警察依旧没有动。Ludo抬眼看了他一下。Morse看上去迷懵而肃穆，一边眨眼又紧皱着眉头。

“你还好吗？”音乐家暂停，啄了他一下，关切地问。

Morse没有回答——他用行动回答了。仿佛生锈的机器重新启动，他主动吻了回去。一开始还只是摩挲两下，之后他变得愈发饥渴。Ludo配合着凶狠地回应他。

警察松手把捧花丢到地上，然后把两条手臂都献给他这会世界的中心。他捧着对方的头颅，在急促地呼吸中占有那副美妙的歌喉，那条能言善辩的灵巧的舌头，那张正在热情迎接他的嘴。

Ludo抚摸着他的背，尝试着在深吻中扶着另一个太过投入的人站稳，慢慢引导着他们往沙发挪去。随后他们栽倒在沙发上，歌手的右腿挤进了Morse的两腿之间。他压在单薄的警察身上，身下的人没有发出任何的不满。

他们互相感受到活人的的呼吸、活人的心跳、活人收缩的肋骨和温暖的胸膛。

不同于音乐的另一种慰藉，却又起源于音乐，纠缠着音乐，而且永远不会放弃音乐。

等到Ludo终于移开，Morse才扑腾着大口喘了几下。演唱家大声取笑他。

“我哪有你的肺活量！”蓝眼睛的人忿忿不平，又捂着口鼻倒下去：“哦，我的天啊。”

靠在扶手上的人又笑了两声，款款开口：“我改变主意了。我觉得你之前的提议很好。”

Morse面红耳赤地研究天花板的顶灯：“哪个提议？”

“来我酒店。”声音的主人贴着他喃喃道。

签了名的唱片封面上，Ludo的人影直视着镜头，简洁的白色线条勾勒出干花和流水的意象。最上面签名的墨迹还未干：予我挚爱。L.Talenti。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车！（（  
> （我尽力了

4.  
Ludo把他按在房门上亲了一口，然后迅速用钥匙开了门。Morse急不可耐地凑上来，索取他的安慰。门在他们身后砰地关上。

他们推搡着扑上床。Ludo抱着失态的警察啃咬，从嘴角到脖颈，感受到那人颈侧突突跳跃的动脉。Morse的一只手插进对方的黑发，另一只探下衬衫的领口。

“…并这样亲吻他，一如我所愿的…[9]”业余人不断喘气，模糊地哼着歌。

[注9]歌词：来自《格雷琴》。下一句同。

另一人在他的领结处停下嘴，双手一边解他的纽扣一边接着唱下去：“…就算在他的吻中，像这样逝去…”

Morse发出一声难堪的呻吟，肩胛骨在后背的皮肤下起伏：“你在床上也唱这么好吗？”

“你听高潮了吗？”Ludo在布料的摩擦声中反过来诘问他，随手把两人的西装外套和衬衫丢到床脚。

警察无言以对，羞愤地再次堵住那张损人的嘴，努力拽掉对方的内裤。

“啊，你硬了。”Ludo和他交换一个吻，然后故作惊讶地触碰另一人的下面，隔着布料不断揉捏，换来一声闷哼。

“对。”正派警察终于承认，手上不停地扒掉两人的裤子。

歌手环着他的腰，让他上身靠在自己胸前跨坐着，双手摸过他背部脊椎的凸起，然后绕上他的尾椎：“那你有听着我的唱片自慰吗？”

“这个倒没有…唔…”Morse两只手按在他胸上来回抚摸，尽力放松承受探进来的一根指节。Ludo又往手上挤了一点润滑剂，顺便从床头柜里掏出来一片安全套。

Morse把脸埋在对方的锁骨上，伸手也讨要了一点润滑剂，两只手摸索着攀上Ludo的前端，然后上下套弄起来。Ludo享受着喷洒在胸前的潮热的气息和下身的服务，逐渐把手指又往里面深入了一点。他带着液体在内壁上打转，然后找到了对方腹侧那块略硬的部位。

他朝那个位置摁压一下。Morse转头一口叼住他的斜方肌，抑住自己的喉咙里的呜咽。

他们的阴茎不时蹭到一起。在警察的一丝不苟的手法下，Ludo的呼吸逐渐粗重起来。他退出手指，把上面剩余的液体抹在英国人股缝里，揉搓几下对方屁股上的肉，然后给撕开包装套上安全套。Morse会意直起身，努力握住他的阴茎。Ludo扶着他的骼嵴，几乎能掐着那块骨头，敏锐地察觉到对方细微的颤抖。

“第一次？”他问。

Morse半阖着眼，模棱两可地回复：“算是吧。”

警察缓缓坐上去。他看到Morse吞咽几下，胸口急促地起伏，肋骨的形状在潮起潮落间鲜明可见。而他的下体感受到一股膨胀的温暖：他正在缓慢被接纳进无人的疆域。比起探索一条幽深的隧道更像无中生有的摩西分海，像在未被涉足的雪地或花田里首先踩出一条路。他耐着性子等身上的人完全坐下去。Morse长长地呼出一口气。

“…而我，从来没有如此地，热爱生活…[10]”歌手又哼起来，随即抱着对方的臀动了动。

[注10]歌词：来自《托斯卡》的《今夜星光灿烂》。

“呃啊…！”他的听众猝不及防，咬着嘴唇漏出一声呻吟，又马上被自己的声音吓到：“我的天啊。”

Ludo起身舔舐着他锁骨间的凹陷：“你叫得比我好听。不如你来唱完？”

“如此地…唔！”警察刚虚虚地唱两个音节，Ludo又是一顶，惹出另一声喊叫。

歌唱家同情地抱着他，把他向后推倒在床上，然后把自己的阴茎拔出来。Morse一边被催促着翻身，一边抱怨，“不要再唱了…”

下一秒Ludo又压着他顶了进来，这次毫不留情地碾压过了他的前列腺。Morse皱着脸蹭过床单，发出一阵湿软的鼻音。

艺术家手按在身前人的胯上，不温不火地来回抽插，肌肉如水波般起伏。警察带着哭腔，说不出一个有意义的词。他用最后的力气哆嗦着把手伸向自己的前端，龟头已经在身下的布料上留下了一点点水痕。他抚慰着自己，摸到熟悉的敏感带，速度逐渐加快。

Ludo的手往前滑过，把他的腰又按下去。Morse在模糊中听到他喘着气，又带着从容不迫：“哦，Morse，你里面好紧…”

神智已不那么清醒的警长上气不接下气接到：“你也不赖，Mr Talenti…哈啊…”

不知多久后，他在Ludo再次隔着肠壁用力蹭过前列腺的时候射了出来。歌手俯身压在他身上，掰过他的头和他接吻。Morse勉力抬起胳膊搂住对方的脖子，手指埋在那黑发里轻轻拨弄。

“开心吗？”他们唇舌分离时Ludo和他对视，低声问他。

他隔着氤氲的水雾回望，再次亲吻那双惊心动魄的糖果色眼睛。“我很高兴。”

Ludo吮吸着他的耳垂，闷声笑道：“那我们再来一次。”

**Author's Note:**

> 因为对歌剧一无所知（）所以拉来了舒伯特（和舒曼）（德味太重了注意点啊喂  
> 看到S07E01里摩去听弦乐四重奏时我松了口气…摩啊你要是只听歌剧我就真的不会写了（以及求助下剧里那是哪一首，似乎在哪里看到有标但不记得了…）  
> 可能看得文少，我还没怎么见过哪篇里有提到摩的绝对音感（S03E02Arcadia，女孩自己策谋绑架和坚强的最后一集，1h10min处，摩带着大家听敲钟）…感觉明明很好搞的样子！比如在摩面前瞎唱歌（）或者使劲问他是哪个音（）（被拉走暴打  
> 我的流水账文笔、太艰难了……）（我觉得我是个废人（但是我还是想搞（于是搞了（  
> 最后希望自己克制住摸鱼的欲望（）  
> 感谢阅读


End file.
